Injection molding bushings are utilized to transfer molten plastic material from an injection molding machine into the cavity of a mold. The bushings are positioned in molds attached to platens of the injection molding machine and are adapted to transfer the molten plastic material from the nozzle of the injection molding machine barrel to the mold cavities.
The mold bushings, often called "sprue bushings," can be unheated or heated. Unheated bushings leave an elongated sprue on the molded part which normally has to be trimmed or cut off. Heated bushings, which leave little if any sprue on the part, can be centrally heated or externally heated and can also have pins or other shut-off mechanisms for opening and closing the gate or orifice as required.
Internally heated mold bushings can have a heated torpedo-like member positioned in the flow stream. Bushings of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,010,155 and 4,161,386. Mold bushings which are heated externally can have annular heating elements positioned around a central flow passageway. These are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,525 and 4,266,723. The heating elements can be coil heaters, cast heaters, or conventional band-type heaters, all of which maintain the plastic material in the bushing in a molten condition.
Many of the mold bushings have gates or orifices which are controlled by a pin-type mechanism or the like to open and close the orifice in accordance with the desired process for filling the mold. The pin members are typically controlled by a motorized or automatic mechanism of some type, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,931 or 4,279,582.
In known valve gate-type bushings, all or a substantial portion of the pin member is contained within the molten plastic flow. The pin member partially divides the mass of plastic material in the bushing which often causes undesirable features in the molded parts, such as blemishes and weld lines. With some materials, the pin member prevents satisfactory intermixing of the material. Also, the pin member can result in the formation of shear planes in the molten material which can cause unsightly blemishes or lines in the fin al part, and may cause areas of weakness in the final part.
Some bushing s which have partially solved these problems are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,384 to Manner, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,807 to York. However, the '384 patent does not adequately separate the material from the moving pin member thus creating unsightly or unwanted defects in the final part. Also, the '807 patent contains several additional machined components creating a more costly and complex device.